Tis the season
by TrueDespair
Summary: AU. Christmas fic and B-day Fic for KuRoHiTsUzEn. 'Kurogane rolled his eyes. Leave it to Fai to still believe in a magical fat man who delivers presents to people around the world in one night.' -Complete-


_This_ among other things is the reason why the updates have been really slow. I was busy with writing big oneshots and finals at my school that i almost didn't have time to finish them. Thank god i did. XD

And this story is strictly AU (No Horitsuba) and KuroFai (because hey, who wouldn't want them? XD)

And this _is_ for **KuRoHiTsUzEn** plainly because her b-day is on the 26th. XD I was planning on posting this on the 25th since this is when this story takes place but at the last-minute i was told that my family's going to a party and won't be back till the early morning of that day. And guess who will be sleeping for the rest of the day? xD (It's going to happen; I can already see it XD)

So anyway, that's enough rambling; onto the story~!

* * *

**Warning: Language**, **mild OOC-ness (depending on your view), a bit of cruel humor and a horribly written make-out scene. XD**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them; never will**

**Enjoy and Happy Holidays~! ^_^  
**

* * *

**Tis the season**

**

* * *

**"Presents, presents presents~! I can't wait to get some presents~!"

Kurogane twitched for what seemed to be the twentieth time in the past hour. It was the one very early Christmas morning in the Suwa-Fluorite house hold. Kurogane dreaded that the time would come once again; he had felt that way since he started dating the most annoying person on the planet.

It would start with decorating, then the Christmas shopping, then baking cookies (those sugary heart-stoppers) and then the worse of it was the involuntary things he had to do; like going to Christmas plays and go caroling around the neighborhood. That earned him the name 'the angry reindeer' for quite some time.

But unless you're prepared for a black eye or two; you'll never know why the word reindeer was in that nickname.

And as with being with anyone; he knew that Fai felt the complete opposite around that time of year. He absolutely _loves_ Christmas with every fiber of his annoying being. Since the start of December, he had been up in arms with Christmas cheer. He would sing while he cleaned, wrapping presents with a big smile and constantly giving him surprise kisses; adding one to each day in the month.

Okay maybe that last one wasn't that bad but to say that the blonde was happy about the holidays was understated. _Ecstatic _would be closer. But it was getting on the taller man's nerves….such as this moment.

"Kurgy~! Kurgy~! Hey Kurgy~!"

"WHAT! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE YOU KNOW! I'M NOT SUGAR-HIGH LIKE YOU; YOU MORON!"

Fai giggled as he draped himself over Kurogane's side of the bed. "Geez Kurgs; what's gotten into you~? You don't seem to be in high Christmas cheer." He smiled as Kurogane turned on his back and the glare he knew was on him softened. "See~? Now was it that bad~?"

Sighing, Kurogane gently grabbed Fai and laid him on his chest. "Shut up. Now what do you possibly want that would make you so hyped up and driving me more insane then usual?"

Chuckling lightly, Fai started tracing on Kurogane's chest gently with his finger. "Well, I was just thinking that since it _is_ Christmas morning, we should go downstairs and open our presents now~!"

"No." Kurogane answered rudely. "We're going to sleep and that's final. I can't have the whole neighborhood up just because you can't keep yourself in control." He ignored the whining that came from his leaner boyfriend. "We've been up all night in the past week and all I want right now to sleep! Goodnight." He huffed as he closed his eyes and started drifting off to dreamland.

"…Kurgs….?"

Sighing, Kurogane opened his eyes and saw a pair of blue one staring back at him. "Yeah?" When Fai didn't answer right away, Kurogane slowly sat up and took the blonde into his lap. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Fai then suddenly leaned up and started kissing Kurogane on the lips; one for everyday of a December up until now. It started out chaste during the first kiss to the tenth kiss; then as soon as Kurogane got a twelfth kiss; Fai would start to deepen it. Soon enough, Kurogane started kissing back; by then they lost count of what kiss they were on as their tongues started dancing in their mouths; soon they started touching and groping each other with Fai moaning for more and Kurogane grunting; complying with the other's desire.

Kurogane then ended up pushing Fai onto the bed; making the blonde sigh in his mouth as he felt the coolness of the mattress. They continued their play of love as Kurogane started kissing Fai's lips down at the jaw line then further down to the blonde's neck; just lightly scratching it with his teeth. Hearing a moan of approval; Kurogane started licking around the base of Fai's neck before softly clamping on it and sucking it; slowly making a mark on it.

Fai could only moan and moved a bit as he could feel Kurogane's hot mouth enclosed on his neck. He slowly opened his eyes as Kurogane released his own on the neck. Not really knowing what was going on; his head was gently touched by his lover's hand. He turned slowly and saw Kurogane's bright red eyes looking lovingly into his own blue eyes.

They stared at each other; silently expressing their feelings for one another for what seemed like ages before Kurogane broke the contact; sighing as he closed his eyes.

"It sucks huh?"

Blinking, Fai had a confusing frown on his face. "I'm sorry?"

Kurogane leaned back a bit as he faintly smiled. "The fact that we really don't have families to go back to around this time of year."

Then it hit him; of course. The reason why he was sad in the first place. Fai and Kurogane didn't have an immediate family to travel to during Christmas. Both their mothers and fathers died when they were still little. Fai's older sister Chi was married to a guy named Hideki and had a family of her own. His twin brother Yuui (only younger by two minutes) was held up in Europe because of his career.

On Kurogane's side, his cousin Tomoyo was spending her break with her older sister (who he loathes till the end of time) along with that woman's lover Souma who he has met when he was a teenager. As far as he was concerned, as long as they don't do anything rash; he was fine.

Fai smiled softly as he wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck. "Yeah, it does. Sometimes I wish my mother would be here right now; enjoying this holiday to the fullest."

"Yeah, my dad would often drag me the shopping mall late at night so I could ride on those…horseback things. Then in the morning we'd both get scolded by my mom because I was up pass my curfew and couldn't believe that dad would do such a thing." Pulling Fai back into his lap, Kurogane tighten his hold on the blonde. "Funny would things would turn out for us."

"I know. If I knew I would end up with a strong wonderful man then I should've worked harder to get you." The blonde leaned his head on Kurogane's shoulder and sighed happily.

"Heh. If I known you'll be the one I end up with; I would have killed myself sooner." He chuckled as Fai lightly swatted him at the head. "What? It's true."

Fai pouted cutely at him. "You're so mean; Kuro-rin. I hope Santa gives you a bunch of coal today."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. Leave it to Fai to _still_ believe in a magical fat man who delivers presents to people around the world in one night. Of course it wouldn't be Fai if he didn't. Speaking of which… "Why do you want to open the damn gifts so early? We already know who got us what."

"Oh dear Kuro-love~!" Fai teased the man. "That's not the point at all~! I wanted to open the gifts on Christmas morning so the two of us can spend a wonderful moment together; after all this holiday is about spending time with those we love." He looked up at the other man and smiled as he knew that he was winning.

With his eyebrow twitching, Kurogane finally gave in. Softie. "Fine. I guess we can do that….but only if you won't make a damn big deal out of it; we're both adults here." However that last part went silent on the other man's ears as Fai gave out a loud cheer and got off of Kurogane's lap as he ran out of the room; laughing as he went. Kurogane angrily sighed as he got off the bed as well. Then he remembered one important issue.

"At least put some clothes on! No one wants to see _that_!"

* * *

After a few minutes of putting on some clothes; heating up the fireplace and walking towards the tree, Fai and Kurogane sat under the over-decorated pine mess and saw the presents before them.

Fai smiled brightly as he crossed his legs. "Since it was my idea, I'll go first~!" He then grabbed the first present that was closest to him which was a big red present with a green paper ribbon wrapped around it. He glanced at the note that was attached to it. "Oh~! It said that it's from Yuuko—" As soon as he said that, the present was taken from him. "Hey! That's mine~!"

"As hell it is." Kurogane then shook the box a bit. He then placed it behind his back. "For all we know it could be a sick prank or worse…" He trailed off as he had a deep frown on his face. "In any case, I don't trust it; _at all_. Pick another one."

The blonde frowned as he picked up another present. It was smaller than the first one; also blue with stars and a white ribbon. "Ah, this must be Syaoran's gift. He always liked to reach for the stars." He slowly ripped the gift wrapper apart and opened the box. He smiled brightly. "Oh wow~! Kurgy, look what our dear Syaoran gave me~!" Fai lifted the gift up for Kurogane to see. "It's a new edition of a cookbook~! I had my eye set on this for a while now~!"

Kurogane silently chuckled as he picked up another present that had his name on it. "Knowing the kid, he'd love to try more of your cooking; can't imagine why though." He dodged a big piece of crumbled up paper that was thrown at him. He then looked at the present before him. It was from Sakura; another person that he befriended though it was obvious it was from her. Pink polka-dotted wrapping paper with a red ribbon on top. Calmly but quickly he tore open the box and viewed the gift inside. He huffed softly; it was an unexpected gift….sweet but unexpected.

"Well~?" Fai said; breaking Kurogane's moment of silence. "Come on~! I want to know what our adorable female friend gave you~!" He then gasped as the gift Kurogane then showed him. "Aww~! That's a very sweet gift~! She must have worked very hard on it~!"

'_Funny; I had that same thought.'_ What Sakura gave Kurogane for Christmas was a hand-made sweater. It was big and was solid black. He could assume that it's made of cotton by the way the fabric touch his skin. His indifference soon turned into a frown as he saw what was in front of the sweater…..it was a woven picture of a black dog. He sighed as Fai tried to hold his giggles in.

"I knew you were big dog for a reason~!" Fai laughed as he grabbed another present from the pile. He then looked up and saw Kurogane actually trying on the sweater. Surprisingly, it fit him; rather well he might add. Blinking; he chuckled to himself. "So…does it suit your manly tastes~?"

Looking back at the smirking clown of a boyfriend; Kurogane huffed indignantly. "It's fine, I guess." He then glared at Fai about the last part. "And what the hell do you mean by 'manly tastes'? Are you questioning my masculinity?"

"Oh good heavens no~!" Fai raised his hands on mock-surrender. "I was just commenting on your fashion sense since this isn't the sort of thing you would wear~!"

Pulling the collar of the sweater, Kurogane shrugged. "The girl made this by her own hands. I'm only wearing it because she deserves my gratitude; unlike _someone_ in this room." He glared at the person in question.

Fai just laughed. "I'm sure whoever it is you are referring to will be happy to hear that~!"

"Freaking moron."

* * *

The pair continued to open the rest of the presents until the sun was barely reaching the horizon. For Kurogane, he got an antique sword from Yuuko (and a .me note from her), a ninjas-for-dummies from Doumeki (but why it came with real ninja weapons was beyond him), Syaoran gave him books about the history of Japan (which he actually liked) and from Tomoyo, he got a dira—Journal! He got a journal; not a girly writing book like the other wimps have!

On Fai's side, Sakura got him a cooking apron with a cat on it (he couldn't stop squealing), Watanuki gave him new cooking utensils, Doumeki gave him a stuff black dog plushie (he was well aware of why the stoic teen gave him that particular present, Tomoyo gave him a photo album (for _those_ kinds of pictures), and Himawari gave him a set of hats for him to wear; including one that had cat ears (guess who choked on his spit).

Eventually, the presents disappear from under the tree as the two soon grew a bit tired from their late night gift opening.

Fai yawned as he stretched his arms. "Hyuu~! I guess we should go back to bed; we ran out of presents to open and I'm tired~!" He made no effort to stand up and instead sighed loudly as he dropped to the floor. "Kuro-puu; carry me~!"

Kurogane scoffed. "It's your fault for staying up at some god-forsaken hour and hell no I'm not carrying you!" He then stood up and stretched. "Besides; you have one present left."

That got Fai's attention as he suddenly sat back up. "Really~? Oh boy~!" He cheered as he clapped his hands. "Where is it~? I can't wait to see it~! Please Kuro-sama; don't keep in suspense~!"

Faintly smirking, Kurogane cleared his throat. "It's upstairs in the bedroom. I'll just get it. Don't die from getting overexcited, moron." He then left the room and up the stairs.

Fai fidgeted as he was thinking of what possible present Kurogane would have gotten him. "Oh, I wish I knew what he got me~! Maybe it's a dress…no he would freak out….or maybe a pair of cool-looking glasses~! Oh wait! Maybe it's a new kitty~!" He couldn't keep his (already thin) patience up any longer but before he can do something about it, Kurogane's voice was heard.

"Hey moron, you better not be trying to come up here!" Fai pouted as the man continued. "Oh and close your eyes! I'll know if your peeking too so don't even try!"

"Fine!" Fai then smirked. "What a spoiled sport~!" He then closed his eyes as he heard Kurogane going down the stairs. "So can I open them now~?"

"Not yet." Kurogane replied. He walked over right next to Fai kneeling just slowly and closely enough so he can 'give' Fai his gift.

"Now~?" When Fai didn't receive an answer, he lightly frowned. But he suddenly he felt something cool around his neck. "Kuro….?"

"Okay; you can open them now."

The blonde opened his eyes and looked down at what was his neck. He gasped lightly as his gift. It was a thin but beautiful necklace that he had ever seen. The chin was bright steel sliver but it wasn't any silver he had ever seen. But what really blew his mind away was the pendent at the center of the necklace. It was a snowflake; it was the same sliver as the chin but there was a difference…it was embedded with small sapphire jewels on it; making it shine brightly against the sunlight. Fai; who was at a loss of words, looked up at Kurogane. "I…You…wha…"

Kurogane rolled his eyes before giving his boyfriend a chaste kiss on the lips. "First of all, if you're going to say something; form your words better." He then smirked. "Second of all, I got this from a distant relative of mine…it was from my mother…before she died." He ignored the look of sadness that was coming from Fai. "She got this as a gift from my father before they got married; it was I guess a symbol of their….everlasting love for each other…I was a kid back then so I never really knew the true meaning behind but…everyday I would see her with that around her and for some reason made me smile and that was before the….so…I pulled a few strings and got it back…for you…I guess…"

Fai looked down at the necklace and then back at Kurogane. He felt his heart expand in both sadness and happiness. He was happy that he got a very meaningful gift from the man but at the same time sad because it brought Kurogane sad memories along with it. Closing his eyes, Fai leaned forward and wrapped his arms around Kurogane's shoulders; slightly shaking as he opened his mouth. "….Thank you…thank you so much for this wonderful gift."

Kurogane didn't say anything; silently giving Fai permission to continue.

"I know that the death of your parents must have been terrible to witness and as a kid no less. Yuui and I weren't there when our parents died and I thought we would be the only ones with no mom or dad to watch over us…then I meet you." Fai took another deep breath as he could feel tears threatening to come out. "I….I never thought that you of all people would understand the pain I have gone through and that I'll just be pitied and casted aside like some broken doll but you treated me not like some cracked china but like an actual person. You even befriend Yuui and Chi and everyone who are friends with me; you opened up, you were there when I needed you and I was there when you needed me. W-What I'm trying to say is that…." He shuddered as his voice started to finally break. "I…I…love you…I love you Kurogane Suwa with all of my heart and no one can ever replace you!"

Kurogane's eyes widen as he hugged Fai with all of his might. He could feel Fai's tears wetting his back; hearing him sobbing after such a long time. He then grunted softly to him. "Idiot; you didn't have to say all that. But I know what you mean. You never had a nice life; neither of you did but…I-I'm glad that I met you and that I have fallen for you. It's because of you that I know what it meant to…gah….to be in love." He then sighed heavily as Fai pulled back; seeing him face-to-face. Kurogane gently wiped the tears from the blonde's face. "There's nothing to cry about. We're here, together and happy so stop with the waterworks. Because I realized something about you."

Fai sniffed as a small smile appeared. "What's that?"

Kurogane smiled; surprising Fai. He never smiled like that before! "I realized that I love you too. I love you Fai D. Fluorite; with all of my heart and soul and don't you ever freaking forget about it."

The blonde's smile widened as he heard those words coming from the man's mouth. "He he. That's good to hear. And here I thought you'll say something different. But I'm glad that you feel the same way. It makes me very happy to hear that from you."

"Good." Then Kurogane playfully glared at the blonde. "Because if I hear you telling people that I gone soft over the holidays; I will chase you through the snow with that antique sword."

The statement made Fai laugh out loud before he kissed Kurogane on the forehead. "Wouldn't have it any other way you big scary dog~!"

The two stayed on the floor for a few more minutes in bliss before the phone rang.

Blinking, Fai got up from Kurogane's lap and went towards the stand where the phone was. Picking it up, he smiled. "Hello~?" He then gasped happily. "Yuui~! Hi~! How are you~?" He then cheered suddenly; making Kurogane blink in confusion. Fai covered the receiver as he turned his attention to the man. "Hey Kuro-rin, Yuui said that he's coming over for winter break this year~! He isn't needed at his job so he have some time off~! Isn't that great~?"

Kurogane sighed as a very faint smile reached his lips. "Yeah…that does sound great." He then turned around as Fai continued his conversation with his twin brother. Walking towards the window, Kurogane glanced at the scenery outside. Despite it being sunny, the snow remained untouched, making the neighborhood more vivid then it usually was. "Great… since Yuui coming to visit; it'll only be a matter of time before more of those idiots want to come…and then they'll want a party and that witch will get everyone drunk on the booze….what a pain."

Well as long as it made Fai happy; he guessed that it was inevitable either way. He crossed his arms. Maybe this year; he would tolerate Christmas a bit more. After all, it's just once a year right?

"Hey Kuro-puu, I just opened Yuuko's present~! Why are there handcuffs and a mask in there~?"

….Maybe it's not the holiday that he dreaded after all as he turned around to face his other with fear-stricken eyes.

But that's another issue for next year.

_Hopefully._

_

* * *

_**END**

* * *

**Don't forget to review and check out my other stories.**

**Until Next time~! ^_^  
**

**_HAPPY HOLIDAYS~!_ XD  
**


End file.
